1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device test apparatus for testing a semiconductor integrated circuit device or other various types of electronic devices.
2. Background Art
In the process of production of semiconductor devices, an electronic device test apparatus becomes necessary for testing the finally produced IC chip or other electronic device. This type of electronic device is tested by setting the test environment to an ordinary temperature, high temperature, or low temperature environment, inputting a test pattern to the IC chip, operating it in that temperature state, and examining the response pattern. This is because the characteristics of an IC chip have to be guaranteed to enable good operation both under ordinary temperature or a high temperature or low temperature.
A conventional general electronic device test apparatus is comprised of a test head provided with a tester in which a program for transmitting a test pattern and examining the response pattern is stored and contact terminals for electrically connecting this tester and electronic devices and a handler for successively conveying a large number of electronic devices to the contact terminals of the test head and physically classifying the electronic devices finished being tested in accordance with the test results. Further, it sets electronic devices at the handler for conveyance to the test head where it presses the electronic devices against the contact terminals of the test head for electrical contact for the purpose of the desired operating test.
However, a conventional handler places a plurality of pre-test electronic devices on a tray called a “customer tray” (or “user tray”), sets this in the handler, then transports these electronic devices to a test tray circulating in the handler. The step for making the electronic devices a high temperature or low temperature, a step for pushing the electronic devices against the contact units of the test head and inputting/outputting test signals and their response signals, and a step for returning the electronic devices to ordinary temperature are performed in the state carried on a test tray. The electronic devices are then transported to customer trays in accordance with the final test results.
The work of transporting electronic devices between the customer trays and the test trays has a great effect on the inspection capacity of the handler (throughput). In particular, when the test time in the test process is short, the transport time between the customer trays and the test trays becomes a bottleneck and the throughput of the handler cannot be shortened.
Further, when performing a plurality of tests such as an ordinary temperature test, high temperature test, and low temperature test, if having to transport the electronic devices each time, not only does the throughput of the handler drop, but also various trouble such as electronic devices dropping off or being damaged is liable to occur at the time of transport.